User blog:TheNakedPencil/The Dream Shadow
When I was walking back home from another day from school, and another day from being bullied, I was listening to music and happy to be back home. I am alone with my cat and my mom is at work. I was lonely so i jumped on the computer to play some games until I went to sleep. There it was, my shadow. Thinking, does my shadow do anything at all? With that thought I decided to go to bed. In the dream I saw a shadow and it said "I will slove all your promblems the next time you woke up". The next day, I woke up, ate cereal, and went to school, like i always do. But to day was different. I didnt have any bully promblems, no promblems with any promblems, and a girl asked me on a date. To me this is very weird. I thought "Is this because of that dream". Now i went home, happy, listening to music, and being happy to be home but at the same time scared. I did the same thing like yesterday, jumped on the computer and went to bed. I had a dream with the same shadow, but this time it said with a small grin on its face "I solved all your promblems,this time when you wake up something bad will happen to you" The next day I woke up, I ate cereal, and so far nothing bad happened to me. I jinzed that thought. My mom wasnt in her bed. I was thinking that she went to the store or something. When it was time for school, she still wasnt here. I was scared. When i went outside for school, i saw poilce everywhere and two cars that crashed into each other. Then I saw the two people in the crash, a guy aroung in his 30s and my mom. I started to cry so hard. The poilce came up to me and said with a small grin, like in my dream "I told you that something bad will happen to you". With that thought I decided to continue to go to school because I had nothing else to do, this time I was very depressed. I didn't know what to do. I got bullied harder then before, the girl who asked me to the date cheated on me, and all the promblems in school were more challenging then ever. After school, I went home, and did the same things like before, computer, bed. After cring for a while, I went to bed, only to find out that the shadow I dreamt is back in my dream. This time he said "I solved all of your promblems even your bad ones". When i got out off bed, i saw my shadow starting at staring at me. When I went out of my room, I found that someone was robbing me. He had a knived, ran up to me, and stabbed me. I fanted. When i fainted I saw my shadow, and said to it "Thank you". Category:Blog posts